


Strength Through the Storm

by Mercy_Run



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Bara Red, Hurt/Comfort, Implied Selfcest, M/M, PTSD, Panic Attacks, Sanscest - Freeform, Size Difference, kustard - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-26
Updated: 2017-09-26
Packaged: 2019-01-05 13:14:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,966
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12190662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mercy_Run/pseuds/Mercy_Run
Summary: Where Red is now is shadowed from where he came from.  A violent, horrible and twisted version of a universe that was strangely absent here in this new world.  He is safe.  He is loved.  He is with Sans.  But sometimes, no matter how many times he reminds himself, his trauma shows through despite best efforts.





	Strength Through the Storm

**Author's Note:**

  * For [silverryu25](https://archiveofourown.org/users/silverryu25/gifts).



> For Silver Ryu, hope you like it!! <3
> 
> NSFW Blog: http://mercy-run.tumblr.com

A clock should never have the right to be so anxiety-inducing, but it was. At least there was a small allowance in that it didn’t ‘tick’ like many of the clocks back in the Underground did. White eye-lights flicked from the digital clock on the table to the door in open worry. 

Red was late.

Not that it was strange in the grand scheme of universal shenanigans. By comparison, someone showing up late was a lot more mundane when that someone was from another version of your world. It was probably also strange that he was waiting on who was essentially himself.

Still…

Red was very different than him. Sans had taken a long time to figure out that the other monster’s anger was a farce to cover up fear. It had taken them both even longer to be civil with one another. Initially, their personalities had went together as well as oil and water.

And nearly two years later, on the Surface together, they had fallen in love. Red wasn’t one to say it in front of others. It took a very good day for Red to be that open. Sans knew where he had come from was a horrible place that didn’t allow such a luxury. 

And the other skeleton was late.

Which was very odd, despite it all.

Sans and Red had a lot in common in that they paid close attention to time. Red especially took comfort in strict schedule. Being five to ten minutes late was fine, …even if that was rare.

But it was nearing the forty minute mark and Sans couldn’t wait anymore. Throwing on his blue parka and jamming his feet into his sneakers, the skeleton teleported to the Fell brother’s house. He knew that Red’s home was with him, but maybe he had went to Edge.

Without telling him…

Still, it would be better if it was just forgetfulness. Sans didn’t want to think of any other possible scenarios. Just… The small skeleton rapped on the door, attempting to be casual. It came off as urgent anyway, with Edge yanking the door open almost immediately.

“WHAT IS IT?” Edge demanded and Sans’ strained smile quirked up despite his worry. Even as violent as Edge appeared, he was still ‘Papyrus’ at his core.

“uh, heh. hey there,edge. i was wondering if red came home?”

There was a barely discernible shift in the taller skeleton’s expression and Sans’ soul skipped. 

“HE HAS BEEN LIVING WITH YOU FOR THE PAST SEVEN MONTHS. HAVE YOU DONE SOMETHING TO PISS HIM OFF?”

“no…he hasn’t come home yet…”

The more noticeable shift towards concern on Edge’s face had his worry turning into panic.

“He has not come back from the lab?” Edge questioned in a softer tone and he shook his head, “how long have you been waiting?”

“forty minutes…was gonna wait for an hour but…”

“It has been long enough. I will call the lab, you trace his route.”

Finally having direction, Sans nodded and teleported a few blocks away from the lab in the next instant. Checking quickly for his cell phone, the skeleton gripped it in his hand and began scanning the thinning crowds. There were still enough people about traversing the outskirts of Ebott City to count as a crowd, but not enough to deter a crime.

He hastily began to follow the trek Red would take home.

Sans didn’t trust humans, sometimes it seemed his aversion to humans was even more marked then the denizens from Underfell. Which was saying quite a bit. Still, the small skeleton monster wasn’t ready to even think of what may have happened if some humans had targeted Red. He wouldn’t- Sans veered down an alley, eye-lights searching his surroundings keenly for any sign of his lover while forcibly yanking his thoughts from the path they had been headed.

Two blocks, three alleys and a park later; there was a heavy blue sheen of magic gathering on Sans skull as he began huffing through his teeth, fangs peeking through. The distance wasn’t all that much. There was just a lot of variations. Normally Red would teleport if he was tired. But the other skeleton tended to walk and when he did, Red never took the same path too many times.

His soul pounded as he hesitated near the middle of the park.

What was he going to do if Red had-….? Sans teeth slowly clenched closed and his sockets narrowed. Tilting his skull to the side, he listened intently. 

A long minute of silence passed slowly. Long enough that the monster was starting to doubt he had heard anything at all. But then-

The smallest of rattling noises. Too distinct to be anything but bones hitting each other as they trembled. His breath caught and taking extreme care, Sans straightened and quietly walked to a cluster of trees off the paved path. The sun was now fully set and Sans had to squint through the darkness to spot the tiniest of yellow fur poking outside the dense foliage.

Oh stars…

“red…?” Sans called in his gentlest tone, soft, loving and scared. He was suddenly beating himself up for his oversight. Red hadn’t had an episode for a very very long time. The possibility that something frightened his lover enough that the larger skeleton had such a bad reaction hadn’t even crossed his mind.

The rattling increased and the smaller skeleton spread his hands in a peaceful gesture as ruby magic smoked in the darkness, glaring out of the other’s hiding place. …How far gone was the other? Guilt welled up in his rib cage. It had been enough that Red had hidden and not moved for what was nearing over an hour…

“red… it’s me. it’s sans.” The skeleton called gently when a low snarl issued from the hidden monster.

“g’away-” Red snarled lowly. Sans could feel the air beginning to hum with magic, signaling his lover was about to attack him. 

“it’s monday.”

The rising magic tapered off in confusion at his calm statement, pulsing ruby eye-lights narrowing in on him.

“it’s nearly ten at night. you were due home at nine.”

Sans could feel Red’s magic holding steady now at a very low frequency; ready to be called but the other’s attention had focused on his words.

“it’s ten ‘o clock on monday. you’re working under alphys in the lab. you are safe. you are on the surface.” Sans took a hesitant step forward when the other’s magic snapped at his statement, “you aren’t underground, you are in the undertale universe and you are safe. you are loved. …can you hear me now, red?”

“…sweetheart?”

Sans’ teeth tilted upwards in relief and he slowly approached his lover, whose expression had eased into a horrible mix of realization, confusion and guilt. His soul panged at the sight of Red pressed flush against the tree; dried tracks of magic on his skull. He reached out and was immediately drawn into the larger skeleton, slotting neatly underneath Red’s chin. It felt like every single bone his lover had was trembling and Sans reached up to wipe at the old tears on Red’s face; one of his hands caught and engulfed by one of Red’s.

It had always shocked him that there could be a Sans in any universe that wasn’t short. Much less nearly matching Papyrus’ towering height. If Sans didn’t love the other skeleton so much and knew him…he would probably be scared shitless by his stature alone.

“red.” He smiled, relief clear on his features, “i’ve been worried. edge and i have been looking.”

Red cursed, flushing with magic and huffing in irritation when a fresh track of magic was brushed away by Sans’ small fingers, “damn, yer got boss in on it as well? fuck…”

“i can call him.” Sans offered but Red shook his head.

“naw, fuck. i can do it. just… just stay like this, sweetheart? can yer..?” A brief and rare vulnerable expression crossed the rougher skeleton’s face and Sans smiled, nodding as he buried himself into Red’s large rib cage; allowing his soul to glow brightly through his tank-top. Red’s responded to his and they glowed together as the other monster called his brother. Thankfully, Edge’s voice was soft and understanding. Sans was glad the other Papyrus knew how to read his sibling now. 

The call was brief and Red hung up with a shuddering sigh, his hold on Sans tightening slightly.

“did you want to talk about it?” Sans questioned softly, humming as their souls pulsed together.

“fuck- sans, it was. yer gonna think it was stupid.” Red muttered, clearly embarrassed now that the worst had passed.

“never.” He promised solemnly, leaning back until he met the larger skeleton’s gaze with conviction. Red frowned down at him, sharp teeth lowering before the other monster sighed.

“i- i just let myself relax on that park bench over there…?” Red’s head jerked in the general direction of the other end of the park, “today was tiring and i…”

Red had fallen asleep in public?

While that was a huge step in the right direction, Sans knew that letting your guard down in Underfell spelled dusting. It was a difficult habit to break and one that was an important survival instinct for his lover. 

“you’re safe, red. it’s okay.”

Red offered him a shaky smile, but huffed out an irritating breath, “i should be stronger than this by now, sweetheart. i-”

“no, you are plenty strong. this is what you are used to and it won’t go away completely.” Sans smiled reassuringly, eye-lights bright as he regarded his other self, “things were horrible in your native universe. i don’t blame you. no one can. you are safe, that is all that matters.”

Red swallowed and Sans was suddenly surrounded by thick bones and the magic of his lover. A breath of the void later and they were home, Sans laughing quietly as the rougher skeleton refused to let go of him as they settled on their shared bed.

“see? everything is fi- ngh?!”

Sans words were cut off by a heated ruby tongue laving at his vertibrae; causing his eye-lights to blow wide in pleasure and shock.

“you don’t have to—oh stars…” Sans whined; his breath easing into a moan as Red’s clawed phalanges wrapped around his ribs gently. It was always an instant turn-on for the smaller skeleton, the reminders of how small he was usually an irritation but with Red it took on a whole new meaning when one hand could nearly wrap around his entire body.

“i want to, sweetheart. yer look so tense. lemme help yer…” 

The smaller skeleton shuddered at the lust and tenderness in Red’s voice as his mouth was claimed, surrendering to his lover as his soul finally let go of the worry that had been wracking it for too long tonight.

“red-” Sans keened as a thumb ran oh-so-gently over the scar on his ribs, “do i have to put a collar on you from now on?”

The answering amused laughter that rumbled in Red’s rib-cage had Sans shuddering.

“how about yer wear mine?”

Fuck! Sans was losing all of his higher level of thinking and rational. Grasping desperately onto a topic that was being abandoned and wouldn’t be addressed for the rest of the night, Sans hooked his hands around Red’s lower ribs and squeezed.

“call me the next time you plan to scare me shitless, re-ah! please!”

Red chuckled lowly. The sound amused and loving and contrite as his lover agreed with him. With a mental reminder to invent something that might track Red’s episodes, Sans surrendered his body and mind to his alternate who needed him just as much as Sans needed Red.


End file.
